<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter and the Sentinel Phenomenon [Podfic] by Sandstripe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066967">Harry Potter and the Sentinel Phenomenon [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe'>Sandstripe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sentinel 'verse [Podfic] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sentinels &amp; Guides, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Sentinel Senses, Sentinel/Guide Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything changes the summer after fifth year. Draco refuses to take the Dark Mark and must deal with leaving behind the life, friends and family he's always known.</p><p>The Dursley's abandon Harry alone in the woods for a week, triggering his Sentinel gifts and leaving him hurting and in need of a Guide. Can two rivals put aside five years worth of antagonism in order to work together to save Hogwarts and each other?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sentinel 'verse [Podfic] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry Potter and the Sentinel Phenomenon [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/401691">Harry Potter and the Sentinel Phenomenon</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyssblair/pseuds/elyssblair">elyssblair</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  </p><p>Mediafire: </p><p><strong>Download</strong>: <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/n02qlbpkwfxzofo/Harry_Potter_and_the_Sentinel_Phenomenon.m4b/file">M4B Audiobook</a> (491.50 MBs)</p><p><strong>Download</strong>: <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/qyanh6h1yywyhb4/Harry_Potter_and_the_Sentinel_Phenomenon.mp3/file">MP3</a> (318.87 MBs)</p><p>Running time [05:48:17]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am aware that I speak fast, if this bothers you please feel free to slow me down with the speed settings that come with most audiobook apps. I have been told in the past that listening at .75% is better and doesn't distort my voice.</p><p>Happy listening!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>